


Dialogue-Only Adventures in Thedas

by Mnemosign26



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Antivan Crows, Dialogue-Only, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot Collection, a lot of flirting, like a lot, married Isabela, mentions of arousal, talking about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosign26/pseuds/Mnemosign26
Summary: Collection of dialogue-only one shots from all Dragon Age games, books and comics. Characters in each chapter listed in chapter title.Ch 1: Leliana and Fenris’ first meetingCh 2: Cole and the Inquisitor discuss loveCh 3: Morrigan and Justice talk about her unborn childCh 4: Isabela and Zevran meet in Antiva City pre-OriginsNOTE: This work will always be marked as complete as each chapter is a one shot, but it may be updated sporadically.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Isabela
Kudos: 4





	1. Fenris and Leliana

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DRAGON AGE DAY! This chapter is Leliana and Fenris’ first meeting, post-Inquisition, assuming Hawke survived Here Lies the Abyss. I thought I would start this endeavour on Dragon Age day as a way of celebrating. Personal story about how I joined the fandom and why I picked these two characters for this chapter in the end notes. Enjoy!

“Fenris. Good to finally meet you, after hearing so much.” 

“Sister -”

“Please, call me Leliana.”

“Alright… Leliana. I hear you’ve played a large part in closing the breach.”

“A part, yes. I wouldn’t say a large one. And  _ I  _ hear you’re a friend of Hawke’s.”

“You could say that.”

“So you were involved in stopping the Qunari uprising in Kirkwall? And the mage rebellion?”

“I would like to think that I helped. But I wasn’t the only one.”

“Ah, of course. Varric tells the story often, though I didn’t know how much was true.”

“Knowing Varric? Not a word of it.”

“Haha. You’re probably right. Have you spoken to him yet?”

“Varric? No, not since the last letter he sent me. He tries to keep in contact with all of us, but he’ll kill you if you say he’s sentimental.” 

“Yes, we worked that out a long time ago. You know, he insisted he continue to work with the Inquisition for a while before he returns to Kirkwall.”

“Oh? I’m surprised. He didn’t want to leave Kirkwall in the first place and now he wants to stay?”

“Well, he made some friends that he doesn’t want to leave just yet. I think he’s trying to convince some of them - Cassandra and Cole especially - to go with him. And I think he feels responsible for seeing this through, given he was the reason Cassandra and I couldn’t make Hawke lead the Inquisition.”

“Hmm. Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re his friend, aren’t you? Besides… I was hoping you would agree to a similar employment.”

“I can’t promise anything… but I’m listening.”

“You were a slave in the Imperium.”

“Ugh. And you were a bard in Orlais. What’s your point?”

“One of my friends, Dorian Pavus, is a mage from the Imperium. His father died recently, and he’s been travelling back and forth to Tevinter every few months… He’s trying to prove to them that everything they’ve been doing - the slavery, the blood magic, the demonic possession, all running unchecked - is wrong. The first time he returned, he set his slaves free and hired people that wanted to be in his employ instead. He pays them.”

“Oh, what a relief. He  _ pays  _ them. I suppose that makes it alright then.”

“He’s not forcing them to be there, Fenris. They could leave any time they wanted. But that’s not the point. The point is, he has them write to him about the political vying, about votes about to occur. A few days before the Magisterium votes each time, he goes back and talks to the other members, convincing them that they can change their ways without losing their lives - or, sometimes, their power. And it’s working. Slowly, he’s altering what they stand for. Fixing it.”

“And?”

“He’s not evil. He’s a mage and he’s a Tevinter, but he’s a good person and he’s trying to fix their mistakes.”

“Then why does he travel there and back? Why not stay? Until he does, he could always be trying harder.”

“Because he can’t. If he stayed there, it would look like everything he’s doing is for his own interests. By spending more time here, he shows that he’s doing it for everyone. For the good of the many, not the few. Plus, his love is here.”

“His love?” 

“The Iron Bull. The Qunari who leads the Bull’s Chargers?”

“Ah. I’ve heard of him. The one that went Tal-Vashoth. Him and the magister, huh? Well, I suppose there’s no accounting for taste.”

“You really can’t see the good Dorian’s doing?”

“I hear what you’re saying. I’ll just need to see it to believe it.”

“Good. So you’ll meet with him.”

“Arghh. Perhaps.”

“And afterwards, you’ll be an ambassador to Tevinter.”

“I’ll - wait, you want me to do what?”

“Dorian is an… unofficial ambassador. You and he will work together to inform the Inquisition and the Divine of the current affairs there. The Divine has little authority over the Imperium, but she can perhaps keep in contact with the Black Divine. We will, of course, advise you on how to best serve the interests of the people.”

“And we will be doing what, exactly?”

“Essentially, convincing the magisters to set their slaves free, stop practicing blood magic, and regulate themselves more… honourably.”

“That is impossible.”

“And yet, Dorian has made progress.”

“Or so he claims.”

“He is honest. If you don’t believe me, you will be speaking to him soon.”

“Fine. I will talk to him, and then I suppose you will have your answer.”

“Thank you, Fenris.”

“Oh, Leliana?”

“Yes?”

“What about Hawke?”

“No-one told you? Hawke has agreed to help the Inquisition, too.”

“Hmm… I will consider, then.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my story of how I got into Dragon Age. 
> 
> So when I was younger and Heroes of Dragon Age (the mobile game) had just come out, my dad and I stumbled upon it. We got really into it, sitting together every night to compare which epic and legendary heroes we’d collected. It was only several years later, when I first got a PC, that I remembered that this mobile game from my childhood was based on full-on RPGs. I purchased Origins immediately. 
> 
> Now onto why I picked Fenris and Leliana for this one: when I was playing Heroes of Dragon Age, the first ever epic character I got was Fenris. I felt so lucky to have finally been given a good character (and this elf boy was cuuuuuteeee). I loved him on the spot. Throughout my time playing the mobile game, I kept encountering various forms of Leliana, and thinking that she was everything I wanted to be. She was pretty, she had red hair, she was an archer, she had poise and self-confidence. I looked up to her - without ever having heard her speak. 
> 
> In a way, I am part of this awesome fandom because of Fenris and Leliana, who made me return and decide to buy Origins originally. I wanted to celebrate this in Dragon Age Day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Inquisitor and Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole asks questions about love of the Inquisitor. (The Inquisitor is unnamed, unspecified gender, unspecified race, and unspecified romance. Insert your own Inquisitor here!) Rated T for very brief mention of arousal and defining this term.

“You said I could ask you questions.” 

“Yes, of course. Something you want to know?”

“What does it feel like to be in love with someone?”

“Why? Are you in love?”

“I don’t know. I don’t  _ think  _ so. I just wondered what it was like.”

“Well… it’s like plummeting through the air, thinking you’re about to fall to your death - only to find that something, some _ one  _ is carrying you, and you’re flying, flying with them, the one you love and who loves you. You could do anything as long as they’re in your arms, and you’re in theirs.”

“That sounds… beautiful. But not a physical feeling.”

“You’re asking what it feels like to be  _ aroused _ ?” 

“That was not the question I meant. But it is the one I am asking, now.”

“It’s like a stirring in certain… body parts. It happens when you see or hear or think about something you like in a sexual way.”

“But Varric thinks about Bianca almost every waking minute.”

“Haha. Yes, that’s true. I guess after a while your tolerance goes up.”

“What about unrequited love? Or, at least, if you don’t know if it’s requited?”

“That’s different. That’s the same feeling of falling, just without the flying. You can’t let them catch you if they’re not there.”

“Just falling, flailing, flinging, failing to find them. Wanting to fuck them, but more. To have them, and they have you. You don’t know if they’ll accept you.” 

“Exactly. I was lucky.” 

“You were accepted, and now you’re happy. You’re smiling! It’s good.” 

“What about you? Do you think you feel unrequited love for someone?”

“I don’t think so. Not yet. Maybe one day. But I feel your happiness, and it makes me proud. Even though it was only a bit, I helped you.”

“I feel like everything’s easier now, because I have someone that loves me, and because I have friends, people who would do anything for me. Like you.”

“I make you happy?”

“You’re part of it, yes. Now you’re smiling, too.” 

“It makes me happy that you’re happy because of me.”

“I’m glad. I’m always here for you, Cole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you prefer this type of dialogue for the work or a script style. For example:
> 
> Cole: You said I could ask you questions. 
> 
> Inquisitor: Yes, of course. Something you want to know?
> 
> Also feel free to comment characters you’d like to see interact or (if these characters interact a lot canonically already) what topic of discussion you want them to talk about.


	3. Morrigan and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan and Justice meet coincidentally in the Fade to discuss her child. Assumes the Dark Ritual was performed, post-Origins, pre-Awakening, pre-Witch Hunt.

“You are with child.”

“And you are?”

“Curious.”

“Your name, demon. Although I suppose it may be ‘Curiosity’.”

“I am a spirit of Justice. Not a demon.”

“All spirits may be corrupted by their sins. You are no exception.”

“Fine. But for now, at least, I remain a spirit, intent on achieving justice in the world.”

“And what do you wish of me?”

“To know about your child. The baby with the essence of an Old God.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Even the denizens of the Fade have heard of the death of the Archdemon Urthemiel. And the survival of the Warden who slew it.”

“Then you are aware of my intention to raise the child away from that world?”

“Yes. My question is: will the baby be raised away from the Fade, as well?” 

“I intend to keep my child away from the Fade as much as possible, yes. A child with the spirit of an Old God would be a valuable asset to a demon, would it not?”

“You may have no choice in the matter. The baby will almost certainly be a mage.”

“And I plan to deal with that when the time comes. Why are you so concerned with this?”

“I want it to be known to you - and your child - that whatever havoc you wreak in the world of the living will be repaid. There will be justice for the actions of this child, for there can be no doubt that the soul of an archdemon will destroy those around it.”

“That is unjust of you, is it not? To judge someone before you have met them, before they have proven themselves, one way or another.”

“Perhaps it is injustice now, but only for the greater justice in the future.”

“That’s a cheap answer.”

“And you’re a cheap woman.”

“You wound me.” 

“And I will be watching. Should you or your child commit wrong, there will be justice.”

“That seems more like revenge.”

“Not when those affected bear no relevance to me.”

“You are toeing a dangerous line, spirit. Become too dependent on vengeance, and you will be corrupted.”

“The same goes to you, Witch of the Wilds.”


	4. Isabela and Zevran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela and Zevran meet in Antiva City, whispering promises of pleasure and murder. Pre-Origins.

“I never would have expected to see a lady as beautiful as yourself here. I am extremely fortunate.”

“Oh? And what  _ did  _ you expect to find?”

“Money, mostly.”

“So you’re for sale?”

“It depends on what you want.”

“There are those who would tell me there is  _ nothing  _ I can’t buy.”

“But  _ I  _ would tell you that you don’t have to pay.”

“A true gentleman. Perhaps I’m the lucky one, to have found you here.”

“I don’t believe in luck as much as I should. This must be fate.”

“You’re a smooth talker. And armed to the teeth. Don’t worry, it’s not obvious. I’m just trained to notice.”

“Trained to notice blades, but not to wield them? Who are you?”

“My mother was a thief. She taught me to be aware of anyone who could jeopardise her fraud.”

“Are you a thief? You must be, or you wouldn’t have stolen my heart.”

“Pfft. Stolen your dick, more like.”

“Touché, beautiful daughter of a thief. And married. You are unexpected.”

“What gave it away?”

“Your ring. It is finely crafted, but clearly not just a selfish piece of jewellery. It is well I have no qualms about entertaining married women. Or men.”

“Your daggers. Seven of them. The only people in Antiva City who carry blades are the shockingly ineffective guardsmen, and the Crows. Something tells me you’re not a guard.”

“And you’d be right. Can you keep a secret?”

“What do you take me for? I’m the one trying to have an affair with you.”

“You make a good point. Yes, I’m one of the Crows. Beautiful, intelligent,  _ and  _ direct. You keep getting better and better.”

“Wait until you have me in bed to make that observation. Are you working now?” 

“I  _ should  _ tell you I’m always working. That’s the attitude the Crows want me to have. And yet… I try not to work as much as I should. But yes, I’m on a job.”

“Pity.”

“Indeed.”

“I could help you, you know.”

“You want to help me assassinate a noble?”

“I can distract them. Get them alone.”

“In exchange for getting me alone later?”   
  
“Later, and every day after. You might even find some work in it, too. I hear there’s a married woman with an overly suspicious husband who’s interested in you.”

“How’s this: you help me now, we can have fun as much as you want. Any time you can get away from this man of yours, I’ll be waiting. And then, if you still want to… I’ll kill him.”

“This shouldn’t be as perfect as it is. I’ve only just met you.”

“But it is perfect. Oh, my name is Zevran, by the way. Now, do you trust me?”

“With my life.”


End file.
